The embodiments herein relate generally to musical devices and more particularly, to a smart music device and process that allows only key correct notes and scales to be played.
Musical instruments are difficult to play and can take years of training to master. Some electronic musical devices use push buttons or rubber pads to trigger notes making them cumbersome to play. Often, while one is playing (or learning to play), incorrect notes of the wrong key are played producing an undesirable sound. Others need a computer and additional software in order to function. Even so, the user may still often incorrectly play notes in the wrong key because they do not fully grasp the positions of keys on musical devices. This can often lead to frustration and a poor musical experience.
As can be seen there is a need for a device and method that improve on the music playing process.